Fandom To Save, Council of Geeks: Mortal Instruments (Book Two)
by Professor of Gallifrey
Summary: The Council of Geeks have saved the Voyager fandom from Randolpho and now have to save the Mortal Instruments Fandom. What happens when Randolpho attacks harder than ever? How was Damia saved? Read and find out! Book Two. Better if you read Book One but you don't have to. 9 Fanfictions in the series, written by me and my friend EvilTexanGirl. This story is written by Texan. Review!


Fandom To Save

Chapter one

**Texas: Yo, People!**

**Professor: And now, the Moment you've all been waiting for! Drum roll please!**

***drum roll***

**Texan: Book Two of Council of Geeks, Mortal Instruments!**

**Professor and Texan: *clapping* Yay! We did it, yeah we did it! Uh huh!**

**Texan: Now to clarify if you are confused, Professi wrote Book One: Voyager, and I am writing Book Two Mortal Instruments.**

**Professor: And the next book will be Book Three: Harry Potter! Thank you for your time, enjoy your DVD!**

**Texan: Excuse my Whovian friend, what she _means_ is Read and Review!**

_Links: _

s/9120468/1/Council-of-Geeks-Voyager-Book-One -This link is to the first book in the Council of Geeks series. I recommend that you read it as it explains quite a bit. Don't have to be part of the Voyager fandom to understand it.

s/8784307/1/The-Lost-Story -This link will lead you to a story written by Professor. It will explain all about Amelia Spiritrose and her past although the Lost Story is still in progress. If you want to understand all the references about Amelia, read at least the summary and the first chapter. Will just make it a little less confusing. Although, if you don't want to read it, just PM us and we will give you a summarized version.

EvilTexanGirl or Professor of Gallifrey

…

A shadow, bending into another, slowly made it's way across a wall. Moving carefully towards a figure, sleeping on a four-poster bed. Closer, closer until with a sudden sound of silk against silk the figure pounced on to the bed.

Isabella jerked under the sudden weight on her mouth, opening her eyes to a pair of gorgeous green and blue eyes.

"Shush! If you scream, I will kill you. I want to go shopping and I want to go shopping now. Jace and Simon can't find out, because it'll ruin my image as the tough tomboy."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and shoved Amelia off of her. She sat up and crossed her arms. Before she could open her mouth, Amelia glared at her. This was the glare that said, "I am not as boyish as I seem but I will still slit your throat if I feel like it."

Isabelle's face lit up and she threw her arms around her, only to receive a sharp jab her ribs.

"I've wait for this day my entire life! All you do is wear guy's jeans, tank tops and that disgusting armor! We can buy you dresses and sk-"

"I am using my money. I will let you pick style and color but so help me if you pick a skirt or dress, you'd better keep a lot more weapons handy."

Isabelle pouted. "But I can pick styles and colors, right?"

Amelia rolled her eyes. "I just said that you could and I am not repeating myself."

Isabelle smiled to herself and proceeded to get up. After a brief but fierce battle with her sheets, she ran for her closet. Several minutes ticked by as Isabelle sorted through countless articles of clothing.

Stopping in the act of tossing a velvet gown on the floor, she turned her head ever so slight to glace at Amelia. Jace's parabatai was leaning against one of the poster to the bed with her arms crossed, glaring at the door.

"What's wrong? Tough, touch-me-you-die Amelia June Spiritrose scared? Of _shopping_?"

As Amelia flinched, a knife embedded itself into the wood, just slightly touching Isabelle's cheek. The moonlight, streaming from the window glinted off it the blade. She glared ever so slightly at Amelia.

Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry. I missed"

Her voice was emotionless and sounded detached, sending slivers up Isabelle's spine.

After very carefully removing the knife, she turned back to sorting through her clothes.

"If you want to make it out of this place without being seen, and identified, you've got to wear-"

"These." Amelia caught a silvery cloth before it could float to the floor.

"And these, this and those."  
More clothing landed on the floor at Amelia's feet.

"What is this?"

"The silvery thing is a shirt, it's see-through so you have to wear a black bra underneath it."

Amelia snorted. "You can't be serious! This? A SHIRT?! No way! And what the hell is this?!"  
"My favorite pair of black short-shorts, and these stilettos go with them."  
"THIS?! This is NOT a pair of shorts!"

"I never said it was! I said _short-shorts_. Shorts and short-shorts are two different things."

Amelia gritted her teeth before reaching down to pick up the stilettos.

"Are those real blades on those heels?"

Isabelle pause from her scavenging of her jewelry box to shoot a glare at her. "Of course they are! Honestly what do you expect? Now hurry up and put the silver shirt, the black short-shorts, and you can either wear the black or the silver stilettos."

Amelia gritted her teeth, for the second time, a sure sign she was angry, before slipping on the clothing.

"I look like you." Isabelle, finding the earrings she was looking for, turned around. Her jaw dropped, and her eyes widened.

"Amelia!" Her voice was strained and disbelieving.

"You look like a _woman_! You have _legs_! And _curves_! And boobs!"

"What the hell did you think I was? A man?"

Isabelle clapped her hands in childish glee as she looked over her masterpiece. "That shirt leaves your stomach bare, displaying those toned abs. The shorts are black and reveal mile-long legs, with chains to the front and back pockets (which also doubles as weapons) which goes perfectly with this black chocker with sapphire dangle, these silver hoops earrings, and th-"

A ripping sound cut Isabelle mid word. Both girls immediately grabbed for the nearest weapons.  
"Isabelle!"

Amelia's strangled cry jerked her around to face where the window once was. There was now a rip in the space that continued to grow until two people fell out. As soon as they hit the ground, the rip vanished. Both girls raised their weapons.

"Aahh! That _hurt!_" The girlish voice came from the person on top, "We didn't have to do that the last time! We just came through the Gate and-"

"As you can see_, we didn't come through the Gate_." That voice was silvery smooth with an underlay of steel, yet also distinctly feminine. "Now get off me!"

"Damia, you're nice and sot and kinda comfy. Who would have th-"

_"Get._ _Off_."

Instantly the two separated. Isabelle and Amelia exchanged glances.

"Oh, just great! Now look what you did, Damia!"

"Shut up, Tamora! I didn't d-"

"Isabelle Lightwood and Amelia Spiritrose are standing right there with weapons. Someone has obviously done something to make them not trust us…and it wasn't me!"

Said girls stiffened. "Who are you? How do you know our names?" Amelia loosened her grip on her weapons.

Both girls stood up as the moon peeked out from behind the clouds.

"We are the Council, and we've got a fandom to save."


End file.
